The overall purpose of this grant is to enhance the research capabilities of the University of Arozona College of Nursing. The objectives which will accomplish this purpose are as follows: (1) to promote, facilitate and enhance clinical nursing research by the faculty teaching in the doctoral program; (2) to strengthen the clinical nursing research milieu for doctoral education of students, and (3) to develop a College of Nursing corps of doctoral faculty with research expertise in the investigation of nursing problems with respect to quality of care for the aging, chronically ill and terminally ill. Six doctoral faculty have submitted research proposals for funding commencing year one of the grant. Support for six research associate positions, one for each year-one proposal, is requested as is one secretarial position. The study titles for year one are: (1) "Assessment of Psycho-social Balance"; (2) "Spiritual Well Being, Religious Orientation, Perceived Health Status and Life Satisfaction", (3) "A Longitudinal Investigation of Psycho-social Adjustment in Patients with Gynecological Cancer"; (4) "Value Orientations and Health Locus of Control in Cardiovascular Disease Patients"; (5) "Measuring the Quality of Family Caregiving for Frail Community-Dwelling Elders from the Family Caregiver's Perspective"; and (6) "The Nature and Complexity of Ambulatory Care Nursing Practice".